


My Legacy

by Shadow_Sovereign



Category: I Am Number Four (2011), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Sovereign/pseuds/Shadow_Sovereign
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is the newest alias of Number Four. He seems like an average teenager in a world full of weak powers called Quirks. But Izuku is no normal teenager. He is an alien from the planet Lorien and he is on the run. Nine left the planet, three are now dead. Izuku is Number Four and he knows he is next.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In the beginning, there were nine of them. They left when they were young, almost too young to remember.

_Almost._

On that day, the ground shook and the air was filled with light and explosions. It was during the two-week period when both moons would hang on opposite sides of the horizon. It was meant to be a time of celebration, but those explosions were not fireworks.

The nine didn’t fully understand it at their age. The men and women around them wore masks of dread and agony. Parents, Grandparents, friends… all said their goodbyes to the children. Words of encouragement perhaps, or expressions of their love. Only two of the nine remember these words to this day. And then, the nine fled to the launch pad, the lights and the shaking growing more intense. 

Though the fleeing children couldn’t see it, great ships were landing, discharging hordes of sharp-toothed monsters, some mindless, others all too intelligent. They were met by all the fury a peaceful people had to give; fire and rage and primal forces met devouring progress.

And so, the planet Lorien died, but the Loric continued to live on.

It took three years for the nine to reach the planet Earth. Four was seven years old when he arrived. The nine and their guardians split into pairs; one Cepan, one Garde. They were to assimilate into the culture, hiding away until Lorien was habitable once more. For their safety, they disappeared into the world, scattered to the wind. Four didn’t know any of their locations, their ages, he didn’t even know what they looked like. The last surviving members of his race were mysteries in his mind. But it was for their own safety. When together, they were nothing more than powerless children, but separate, the charm protected them. As long as they remained far apart, they could only be killed in the order of their numbers, creating a chain of safety. When a Garde dies, a circular scar appears on the others, warning them of the ever approaching threat.

It was meant to be a planet of simple, yet intelligent people. They looked similar to the nine and their guardians. They were meant to be a powerless species, incapable of harnessing Legacies, incapable of power without their war machines. But in the ten years since the last expedition to earth from the Loric, things had changed. The humans had developed unique, but weak powers they called Quirks. They were next to powerless when compared to Legacies, Legacies that the nine had yet to come into, but they gave their Guardians hope. If this world could manifest powers, any powers at all, maybe they weren’t nine versus an entire species of war-fairing aliens. Maybe they had a chance against the species that chased them to Earth. It was a false hope.

One knew that she would be the first to go when the Mogadorians eventually tracked her down, so against her Guardian’s wishes, she risked it all to partner with some of the strongest people she could find. They admired her strength and named her after a professional mixed-martial artist, Mirko. Her kicks were supposedly strong enough to move the earth, a power that far outpaced any type of Quirk the world had ever seen. She died three days after Four turned eleven.

Two was next. Who the earthlings called Nana Shimura died while Number Four was in the middle of a spelling bee when he was fourteen. Three died one hour ago, he had no name. 

The appearance of a third scar sent a shiver down Four’s back. He kissed the girl he had been talking to goodbye on the cheek and dove off the party boat. He swam all the way back to shore on one breath. And faster than any car was moving on that nearby deserted road, he sprinted through the trees, making his way back to his Cepan, to his temporary home. Henri knew without Four saying a word. He knew that it was time to pack up and leave once more.

“In the beginning, there were nine. Three are gone, dead. There are six of us left. They are hunting us, and they won’t stop until they’ve killed us all. My new name is Izuku Midoriya, I am Number Four. I know that I am next.”


	2. First Light

Izuku Midoriya hated his new home. He hated every new home. But he didn’t complain, he didn’t throw a tantrum in Henri’s face. After all, he had just turned sixteen, he was supposed to be mature. Of course, many would attribute his maturity to his lifestyle rather than his age. You couldn’t exactly be picky when on the run from a genocidal alien species.

They lived just on the outskirts of the city and their home was at least two miles from any other house. His new school would be part of this small town as well, which meant that everyone would get to know him. Izuku thought this was a downside, as once they left, everyone would notice it, but Henri insists it’s an advantage. In a larger town or city, the Mogadorians are just human enough to blend in, but in a small town, they’d be easy to spot and run from.

He knew from experience that as soon as he got acquainted with this new living arrangement, something would happen, and he’d have to go sprinting off once more. That’s exactly what had happened with their last home. He’d miss that little island home, those couple of deer that always lazed near the area, and that one gecko that refused to leave him alone. It was honestly kinda funny. But like all places, it never lasted. Alongside all of their previous identity’s documents, they had burned down the house and Izuku’s old name with it. What was his old name? Did it really matter? Just like this one, it would be gone soon, a couple months if he was lucky.

“Midoriya!” Henri calls, waving over the sixteen-year-old. He had been staring at the home with something close to contempt, not recognizing the realtor talking with his Cepan. “Stop spacing out and say hi!”

“Sorry dad,” Izuku said with an embarrassed smile, going over to shake the lady’s hand. Henri, or as he was currently called, Hitoshi Midoriya, wasn’t his father, not biologically and he honestly barely looked the part. Henri had ash-blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a much taller figure. Izuku on the other hand was on the shorter side, had dark-green hair, so dark that it was nearly black, and emerald eyes.

Izuku introduced himself to the woman, who had hair in a shade similar to his own, “I’m Akari Tokage! It’s nice to meet you! Hitoshi tells me you’re transferring to UA high, right?” Izuku nodded, “Well, I know it’s hard to fit into new places, so you should look for my daughter, Setsuna, I’ll make sure she helps you learn the ropes.”

“T-That’s okay, Miss. You don’t have to do that for me.”

“I insist! Setsuna loves meeting new people, so it’s not like she’ll be forcing it, okay?”

Izuku finally cracked a smile, “Alright, if you insist.”

Once she had left, it took only a few minutes for Izuku and Henri to lug everything inside. They usually traveled lightly, the clothes on their backs, Henri’s laptop, and the Loric Chest that never left Henri’s side. Izuku was pretty sure he slept with the thing like it was a teddy bear. This time however, they had a bit more time for prep, so they had some clothes from the islands, although none of them were appropriate for life on the mainland, and the extra surveillance and computer equipment so Henri could set up a security perimeter. This stuff was of course constructed in the basement so that no visitors would see the insane monitoring equipment sitting in the living room.

With Izuku’s enhanced body, he barely felt the weight of the computers, but he could tell Henri was struggling with his own. Right then and there, the difference between a Cepan and a Garde was clear. Garde, at least when their Legacies developed, were like gods among men, beings with immense power. Cepan on the other hand were civic citizens. Back on Lorien, they were teachers, politicians, really anything they were needed to be. They had some physical enhancements that made them stronger than regular humans, but compared to Izuku, Henri was weak.

“We won’t get wifi in here till morning, so if you want to go to school tomorrow, I can have all your new documents printed,” Henri said as he ascended the creaky stairs with the Chest under his arm.

“I’m gonna have to help clean if I stay home, won’t I?”

“Yep!”

“I’ll go to school.”

“Then you better get a good night’s sleep.”

* * *

By now it was nothing more than a losing game for Izuku. Attempting to count how many schools he had enrolled in before leaving a few months later. At the very least he knew that he had reached the twenties. Of course, Henri greatly disapproved of this counting game. As he always said, “Take a look at your scars. This isn’t about you, or the past you. This is about the survival of our race. The avoidance of a murderous alien species.” And today was no different, “You’re Number Four, you’re next now. The charm no longer protects you. New school, same drill.” Henri said.

Izuku nodded and went through the checklist, “Don’t show off my intelligence, don’t do anything to stand out, and be careful not to hurt anyone.”

“And most importantly, always be ready to leave at a moment’s notice. What’s in your backpack?”

“Five days’ worth of dried fruit and nuts. Spare socks and thermal underwear. Rain jacket. A handheld GPS and a knife disguised as a pen.” Izuku recited, barely paying attention as their truck approached the school.

“All of that on you at all times. And keep an eye out for signs,” Henri stressed, “You’re of age now, your Legacies are gonna show themselves any day now. If and when they do, hide them as best you can, and call me.” He shook his head, “While they may have Quirks, none of them will be on the same level of intensity as your Legacies. You could freeze the entire school, light it ablaze, or levitate it off the ground. I haven’t heard of any Quirks like that, which means neither have  _ they. _ Something like yours will attract more than enough attention.”

“I know. I’ve got my phone right here,” Izuku pats his pant’s pocket.

He sighed with a tired smile, “I’ll be waiting to pick you up after school. Good luck, kiddo.”

Izuku returns the smile to the fifty-year-old. Arriving on Earth at his age, he was at a disadvantage to adapt. Even now, he still has a strong Loric accent when speaking Japanese, but people typically pass this off as a French accent, not an alien one.

“By the time you get back here, I’ll already have the place under my thumb,” Izuku joked, earning a groan from Henri.

“Please don’t give me any more stress than I already have, kid. Just be good.”

Izuku chuckles, “I will.” And with that, he steps out of the car, off to UA high.

It’s about the same size as any other school he’s been to, but instead of built upwards, it's stretched out on the ground, one single floor. Izuku’s only been to one other school like this before, he prefers it like this. Henri says it puts him in a tougher spot though. With multiple stories, he has at least a couple dozen places to leap out of. And with his superhuman strength, surviving the fall would be no problem.

The courtyard is filled with the same old teenagers, grouped up with the people they knew best. Of course, it was nothing like American schools, where everyone had time to lounge around and hang out with cliques. It was just friends on their way to classes.

Out of the rush of students, only two of them really stuck out to Izuku. A boy with flat black hair, large round glasses, and an extremely frail body type who stands alone, handheld telescope in hand. Every movement from his is robotic, like it's calculated in advance. Of course, the attention paid to him was insignificant compared to the girl Izuku becomes entranced with.

Her hair is dark-green, just like his. Her eyes were dusky green and her pale skin was perfectly unblemished. Moving between the groups of people, she snapped photos with her camera. No one objects. Everyone seems to know her and says hi to her.

Suddenly, she turns to Izuku, smiles and waves. 

Izuku tilts his head, turns around and sees that there are indeed two people talking algebra homework behind him, but neither are looking at the girl. He turns back, noticing that the girl has gotten closer, her warm, yet somewhat amused smile still bearing down on him. He’s never talked to someone as beautiful as her before, nor does he think he’s ever seen anyone as beautiful as her before. 

Most teenagers would be grateful that a girl as pretty as her would wave at them like they were old friends, but not Izuku. Even as he continues to blush, he is growing more and more suspicious, as he has been trained to be. Henri is certain that trusting in others is what got One, a girl named Mirko, killed. He believes that the humans would work with the Mogadorians if it got them even the slightest amount of money.

The girl stops just short of Izuku and raises her camera, beginning to snap pictures. He immediately raises his hands to block his face. The girl rolls her eyes, but it doesn’t feel like she is annoyed or like she’s trying to be sarcastic, it feels very genuine.

“Come on! Don’t be shy.”

Izuku doesn’t lower his hands, “I’m not shy. But I  _ am  _ ugly. I’ll break your camera lens.”

She laughs loudly, attracting the gazes of nearby students, who are all just as infatuated with her clear and angelic sounds of amusement as Izuku. “Maybe with that scowl. Just… give me a smile.”

Izuku’s attempt is pathetic to say the least, but he can’t help it. Not only is he talking to an insanely hot girl, he’s getting his picture taken, a cardinal sin in Henri’s book. If it ever got leaked to the internet or a newspaper, they’d know what he looks like, and make tracking him all too easy. The two times something like this happened, Henri flew into a rage unlike anything Izuku had seen before. They moved almost immediately after.

The girl continues to encourage him and eventually gets a legitimate smile out of Izuku, just as a small dog sprints up to him. It's a small beagle with tan floppy ears, white legs, and a scrawny black body. It looks like he’s been living on his own for a while now. 

Izuku bent down to pet the dog that was rubbing its head on his leg, earning a small and cute squeal from the girl. She thinks it’s adorable and starts snapping pictures. However, the dog seems just as camera-shy as Izuku and backs up the second the shutters begin to snap closed. Eventually, it’s backed up thirty feet, but continues to stare at Izuku.

“Do you know that dog?”

“No,” Izuku answers simply, just as surprised by its behavior.

“Well he sure does like you. You’re Midoriya, right?” She holds out her hand.

“Yeah… how’d you know?” Izuku realized that his question came out more suspicious than curious, but the girl didn’t seem to notice.

“I’m Setsuna Tokage. Just call me Setsuna. My mother told me you’d be starting today and that I should look out for you. You’re the only new kid today anyways.”

Izuku chuckles awkwardly, “Yeah, I met your mom, she was nice.”

“Sooo…” Setsuna trails off, “You gonna shake my hand?”

Izuku looks down, and turns bright red. Her hand is still waiting for his. He takes it, extra careful not to exert much force. It’s just a normal handshake, but Izuku is on cloud nine.

“Wow,” She says.

“What?”

“Your hand is like burning. Like you have a really high fever or something.”

“I-I don’t think so.” Izuku stutters as she lets go of his hand and places hers on his forehead, making him get even hotter.

“Hmm… maybe you’re just warm-blooded.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

A bell begins to toll and Setsuna puts away her camera. She tells Izuku that it’s the warning bell, five minutes to get to class. The two say goodbye and Izuku, almost in a trance, watches her walk away.

Moments later, something slammed into his elbow and Izuku turned, seeing a group of athletes walk past him. One in particular was glaring at him with disdain. He had massive muscles, like some sort of freakish bodybuilder, and spiked red hair. His backpack was hanging around one arm, low enough to hit him

Izuku was smart. He knew that it was no accident and began following the kid. Attacking him or calling him out would only draw more attention to himself, he knew that. Of course, Izuku would do neither, he just didn’t like bullies. As he remains on their trail, the kid with the telescope appears alongside him. Izuku is certain that he doesn’t weigh more than a hundred pounds.

“Hi, I’m Iida Tensei. You’re new here so I’ll catch you up to speed.” 

Izuku doesn’t just have increased strength or speed, he also has increased sensory perception, meaning he hears better, sees better, etc, but even he couldn’t keep up with Iida’s rapidfire delivery of information. “Catch me up on what?”

“That’s Eijiro Kirishima. He’s a big deal around here. His dad is the town sheriff and he’s the star of the football team. He used to date Sarah when she was a cheerleader, but when she quit, she dumped him and he hasn’t gotten over it. I wouldn’t get involved if I were you.”

Izuku took a moment to digest what he’d been told, “Doesn’t that seem too cliche to you? Like an American drama or something?”

Iida shrugs, “Regardless of its cliche, it is true. He’s hurt people for less than eyeing “his” girl. Just be careful.”

“Thanks.”

Iida hurries off, leaving Izuku alone to make his way to the principal’s office. But before he can begin weaving his way through the halls, Izuku looks for the dog once more, seeing that it has not left its spot. It stares at him the same way he stared at Setsuna as he finally walks away.

* * *

Principal Nezu is a large and sweaty man who’s beginning to bald. 

Izuku nearly laughs at the overly insensitive description he’s conjured for the person in charge of the school. Thankfully, he manages not to crack up. Henri always stressed the importance of a poker face in the presence of authority. Izuku simply figured that meant a government official questioning him about his alien origin, not a principal.

“So you’re a transfer from the Shizuoka Prefecture in Shimoda?”

Izuku nods. In reality, he’s a transfer from the school of Sado island, but lying about it made it harder to track them down.

“Ah, that explains the tans. I hear they’ve got the best beaches there.” Nezu pries himself off the back of his chair to lean forwards. “What brings you to Shirakawago?”

“My father’s job. He’s a writer and he just wanted to find a quiet town to finish his work.”

It’s the standard cover story for Izuku. Henri is constantly busy in the house with surveillance or doing his best to scrub the records of any of the other six he finds online. If he didn’t have some sort of excuse like that, people would always be questioning why he was never outside. And somehow, the cover that Henri is Izuku's father manages to keep away even more people. Thanks to their highly varied facial features, hair and eye color, and body types, they looked nothing alike. Izuku figured that people interpreted their relationship as something that was either strenuous or the result of some sort of marital dispute. Whatever it was, it kept people even further away from them and their true relationship of Cepan and Garde, Teacher and Student.

Principal Nezu squints his eyes as he takes a long look at Izuku, “You look like a strong young man. Do you have any plans on playing sports while here?”

“I wish I could, sir. I have severe asthma.” It’s Izuku’s classic excuse to get out of anything that might betray his true speed or strength. In reality, if he wanted to, he could run through lines of football players and barely get slowed, or break the school’s track and field records by miles.

“Ah… that’s a shame. We’re always looking for new talent!”

With his brief mourning over with, he reached into his desk, pulling out two pieces of paper and beginning Izuku’s “orientation.” It dragged on for what felt like hours and two bells tolled before Izuku’s eyes ceased being glazed over.

“Well there’s still some time left in second period and it looks like you’ve chosen astronomy with Mrs. Akari. She’s one of our best teachers!” Nezu continued to rave about their small tight knit family as he walked Izuku over to the classroom, but Izuku was barely paying attention.

This time, it wasn’t out of boredom though. A slight dizziness was creeping into his head, his right leg was trembling in a way it had never done before, and there were butterflies in Izuku’s stomach. To any normal kid, this would just be the jitters of being new, but Izuku was not new to this. He’d entered his “new” classroom, nearly two dozen times by now, so what was this?

Nezu sticks his head inside the door they had stopped at, “Mrs. Akari? Sorry to interrupt. Your new student is here.”

“Wonderful! Please send him in!” Her high-pitch and enthusiasm sends another strange burst of dizziness through Izuku and he practically stumbles into the room, doing his best not to embarrass himself on the first day.

Mrs. Akari asks him for his name and in his unsettled state, he nearly says his old name, but catches himself just in time, “Izuku Midoriya.”

“And where are you from?”

“Sa-” Izuku catches himself once more before the words can fully form and he reminds himself to berate himself later, “Shimoda.”

“Wonderful, let’s have you sit in that open seat over there, next to Tokage.”

Izuku’s head suddenly whips forwards and he realizes not only is Setsuna in this class, but so is Kirishima, who sits just in front of her in the row. A few snickers erupt at Izuku’s odd reaction, but he ignores it and begins his trek down the aisle. 

As Mrs. Akari’s back is turned, Kirishima begins fixing him with the second disgusted glare of the day. Izuku glares right back and just moments before he passes Kirishima, the athlete sticks his foot out, intending to trip up Izuku.

Izuku has to resist the urge to smile. He could kick out with a fraction of his strength and shatter all the bones in his leg, ending his sports career forever, or he could act like a normal kid and trip over it. But instead, Izuku chooses the path of least resistance and reacts faster than any normal human, stepping over it as if it wasn’t there and taking his seat calmly.

Setsuna apparently saw the attempt and slaps Kirishima on the shoulder, whispering fiercely, “Don’t be such a dick.”

Mrs. Akari doesn’t notice the exchange and continues onwards, talking about why there are rings around Saturn and other bothering space facts that Izuku learned at the age of six. He does his best to ignore Kirishima consistently nudging Setsuna behind him and trying to whisper to her, but what Izuku can not ignore is the growing heat in his hands. 

Taking a deep breath, Izuku does his best to calm himself, but the unnatural heat in his hands doesn’t help. His initial fear is that this is some sort of sign that one of the other five are in trouble, but that is impossible, they can only be killed in the order of their numbers.  _ “Which can only mean one other thing…” _

Izuku opens his fist, realizing that not only is there heat coming out of it, but a beam of light.

_ “My Legacies are finally here.” _ ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I’ve always greatly enjoyed the I am Number Four/Lorien Legacies series, so I decided it’s time that I enlighten those who don’t know that I am Number Four was not just some shitty movie, but an absolutely awesome book series! For those that do not know me, I am the author of Shadow Monarch Hero: Deku, a Solo Leveling/My Hero Academia crossover, so you can tell that I like crossovers! I wanted to get out a full chapter for this fic before I went back to alternating between Shadow Monarch and My Legacy, so for those who do know me, don’t worry, I’m not abandoning Shadow Monarch!
> 
> Feel free to come join my Discord and hang out! https://discord.gg/DeFqz5F


End file.
